User talk:Ironstar
Introduction This is my userpage. Leave a message whenever you want. Talk Page Archive Concerning the forum I've done the forum about what do when Patapon 3 is released. I believe I put it on Help Desk. We should probably make the pages and start connecting the already existing articles to them. I can do it I just need your permission. Sebapon 23:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually I'm not quite sure were I put it but its here Wee this is your 100th message! Sebapon 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy Saint Valentine Day!! We appreciate you Noah and everything you do to help this wiki. Sebapon 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I try my best! thank you! Sebapon 01:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Forum I put the instructions on the community portal. Sebapon 01:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Background Is there any special day coming next month? We could put the background of patapon 3, celebrating its release. Sebapon 02:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Sebapon 02:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Coincidence Funny that there are 333 articles at the moment and patapon 3 is almost released (a lot of number 3) We are only missing three pages of patapon 3: Patapon 3 story, Characters (Maybe that one should be a category) and Walkthrough. I can't do much about those las three Background ....Valentines day is over change the background now! Try what the guys said: Try this one! Its best and make the wikia homepage white or black or anything!. Badges You know what's strange? Me being the same rank as an admin on the scoreboard. I really only have 220 points (I have 320 because of glitch of badge) Anyway, thanks for all you've done. SuperheroPyokoraida 21:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Sorry I'm not making as many edits as usual because I was made admin on the Vanquish Wiki and its pretty low on info, It doesn't even have a walkthrough, so I'm working on that. And I went to local video game store they didn't even know when Patapon 3 is released. I will help organizing the massive amounts of info coming but I wont be able to contribute much. I'm thinking the game will be here a week later. Sebapon 01:34, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Please T_T Im sending this to EVERYONE! PLEASE IM SENDING THIS TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTIVE.Okay please if you own Patapon 1 and 2 or 3(Demo) please my PSP is broken okay! Please go here in order to screenshot your PSP and go here cause i really like it T_T. New Pages *Good day fellow mighty pataponian, just noticed you added categories to the page I created like 10 seconds after I created it then I thought: "If I am going to start more pages like this I may give iron some work..." So I just came to say if you wouldn't be affected if I created more pages like that, because I plan to make most of the pages of the new units... or your AI edited your page? Spartan G02 02:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok iron, I am a rookie so I may need some help. So see you soon! Really I will se your edit soon :P Spartan G02 02:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucky you. I'm still stuck at the Majidonga stage. I can't get people to help me, and my armies useless against them. Congratulations on beating it. By the way, my PSID thing's Kyrte1, incase you where wondering. ﻿ Congrats! Nice job, you've gotten to the top of the scoreboard!You have contributed a lot to this wikia and I thank you for that. SuperheroPyokoraida 00:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida The giant grey robot knight beard thing I have played this boss before, 3 times in fact, but lost all of them. It's in the same area as the giants, but appears randomly. Just replay missions and it will appear! ﻿ Hi man! well I know some info about Patapon 1 and 2, but I will need more help about those games. I dont know if you can help me. I only hope you like some of my edits, See you soon partner! Babassa Robopon Holiday skin? I was thinking, if any users are Irish or something, and I'm not saying I am, you could try a Shamrock skin?? It could be hard, but I might help using Paint. SuperheroPyokoraida 02:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida﻿ Thanks man! I´m sure I´ll enoy this. Babassa Robopon Hey man I have a little questions about Patapon 2. 1.- How do you think is the best way to destroy... oh i mean CRUSH those annoying Karmens´ Great Iron Walls? 2.-Do you really think the level 10 Normal is the strongest Patapon? Just curiosity. Hi. I've noticed that your a big user of this wiki. I would really appreciate if you notice any mistakes that I make during editing on any pages, and fix them for me, fix it yourself or whatever. But please, let me know and so that way I won't make that mistake again. Thanks you, have a good day. Pata Pon21 16:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Month of Patapedia Badge Are you also getting﻿ it? If so, when? I'm getting mine on Friday. I don't want to be the only one... Wow, are the the only 2 who will ever get this far? Everyoneone else must have given up. Good luck with the 2 month badge! I understand Understood. Thank you. :) Pata Pon21 15:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ehh... oops... Uh... iron... I just edited the talking sign page to delete the missing page category because it already has one... but when I pressed publish the poll was reseted... it had over 80 votes! I just deleted all that by just deleting a category! Hope it doesn't affect anything in any way =( :S Robogrunt21 17:40, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank almighty Good to hear its okay, it was the first accident I had in here :S Anyway, as people say; you learn from errors :P Robogrunt21 01:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Retired Yumipon Your summary is good you should put that on the main page news! That's not good. But you can always start again? Seems as Yumipon has retired, maybe you should become a burecrat? I asked spongefan for you. Is he really gone? ﻿I don't really believe he's gone. Because I did a little sneaking around and found that Yumipon was last online March 4! But if he's still here, why won't he say anything? http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers This shows when he last logged in, as well as when he last edited. This isn't new either, he's been logging on and off for the last 3 months. But then why hasn't he earned the welcome to Patapedia badge? Which you get for logging in? Oh well, too much thinking in one day. I guess Yumipon will always be with us, whether he edits or not. I must share this with you, then! Since Yumipon is no longer here, I must report this information to you: Patapon 3 will now be released on April 12, 2011. I thought you would be able to put this on the news side bar. I Wonder... You know, user Yumipon might just be checking how were doing with out him. He sees were fine, he doesent interfere, if we do something bad he comes and fixes it. May be naive but, he could be acting as an overlord, someone (or something) who looks over people, normally without the people knowing that help is being sent. That would be really interesting.... Sebapon 00:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) What? I'm new here, but didn't Yumipon get kicked out?Arespon 06:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Arespon Never Thought About That... The disasters that Japan suffered might affect the release, but it might not. For now, let's just hope for the best. St. Patricks Day Happy St. Patricks day hope you had a green (pretend green means good) time today. Wow! So many new users! awesome, there used to be so little and suddenly puff some ten more started becoming active here witch is good and amazing. Have a nice day Sebapon 03:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) New background... Heyy, I just have a suggestion for a new background for the wiki. I kind of don't like the whole mosaique thing. Maybe it's just me, but I think that one large image would look better than a bunch of small ones. I've also seen on other wikis, that the background images is stationary, and only the content box moves when you scroll up or down, which in my opinion is more attractive. Anyways, just my thoughts, heres a picture I think would work well as a background. I know it's not as high-res as you'd probably want, but since it's a back ground, and very dark I don't think it would matter or be very noticable. The images form the Patapon 3 storyboard would also work well imo. I have them all in desktop size. And will upload them soon. Just some suggestions to polish the image of the wiki. It's a shame this site doesn't have more members, Patapon is such a great game. Jasconn 18:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) jasconn Hey Congrats on becoming a Burecrat! I was wondering, could we improve the spoiler template? It just doesn't fit with everything else. Just the term "what are you doing here" sounds a bit stupid. Maybe a quote about Earthend or something? The pic is ok, but maybe the boat or the bridge being built would be better? I'm no good with templates, so you can do whatever you want. Patapon 2 items page? I think you are the right person to talk to about this... We do not have a Patapon 2 items page, and never mention (that I can find) some items, such as the memory of Toripon, or the Black star. Should we add a Patapon 2 item page? Is it neccesary? If you think it could be useful, just give me the go ahead and I'll get started :) Lord Cyru 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patapon 2 items Page created, and I'll work on it as much as I can :) Lord Cyru 02:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello I was playing the minigame at the Patapon 3 official site and I did a wallpaper and it gave me a code and said that I should see the game to know how to use it or something like that, do you know what its for? I will happily give it to you so you can try and submit it in your game, just tell me Sebapon 22:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don know is it? Sebapon 00:10, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead dude, I don't have a PSP just tell me the results Sebapon 00:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHAHA Jesus Christ hahahaha I was waiting for that number of edits but I forgot to check well now I have 667 Sebapon 00:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh and no prob just tell me what the Item is ;) Sebapon 00:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Me too. Now That I think about it we should have had a calendar marking the release date of Patapon 3. We should put it in the birthdays. On another random and rather pointless note today is Benito Juarez's birhtday (Important character in Mexican Revolucion) So I didn't go to school today. Yay! Sebapon 00:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) To bad you had to go to school On a different note I wanna know wich is your favorite superhero (doesen't matter if he has not been used yet) just tell me witch one is your favorite! Please Sebapon 00:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Guardia is my favorite one too! In the multiplayer I would use him with a greatshield or hammer and shield Sebapon 01:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I suspect he would, you try it out see if he does and tell me. Because I've seen on this very wiki it says Guardia can use hammers and shields so I said "Oh awesome now his perfect" But I have yet to see a video with him equiped with these Items Sebapon 01:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Weeee! I have a crazy idea about making a wagyanba out of platicine (wires and other things) and I am going to make another blog on how I made him. Are you going to draw something Ironstar? It would be great if someone actually drew something so more people will be encouraged to make some of their own drawings. Sebapon 02:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Keep on trying is always good, yup tomorrow I start and hopefully finish it on friday. So much fun so little time Sebapon 03:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey I just thought of something, once patapon 3 is released users could set up some times so we can all play together and set up two teams say ¨Blue Team¨ and ¨Red Team¨ and set up some kind of scoreboard and every month play three or four times and every month we change players from both teams and do it agian. Time diference would be something to worry about but not imposible to avercome, we could all use Greenwich time and say (example) ¨Im free from 6 pm to 8 pm on monday, wednesday and friday¨. In case of their being more teams we could set up a tournament. And we could have Users records in online battles (or something like that) and have all their victories and losses. It would be hard to orchestrate this but it would be really fun! Sebapon 00:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh and congratulations for being the user closest to getting the highest edits known to this wiki :D give yourself a good hug and some cookies;) Sebapon 02:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Umm.. Hello Ironstar people are making ALOT of fan fics today and why won't you put them at your blog.If your not going to reply tommorow i'll do it myself. I think User:Bjorn Lennard Torralba Is screwing with tye slideshows on the superhero Mahopon98 18:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about the last message, what I was trying to say was, I think UserBjorn Lennard Torralba is vandalizing slideshows to the superhero, dark hero, and other pages the dark heroes page already has an extra 50 pic’s that need to be removed Mahopon98 18:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) User: Sandflyer83 I'm confused, is Sandflyer83 still an Admin on this wiki, his last edit was on January 25th and the one before that was in November. His page does not say that he has retired, you may want to update this. It has not been three months since January but the edit he made in that month was minor Just wanted to tell you. Kulkum 14:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok? I know you haven't been offline that long but it just seems strange that you aren't here, if you whent somewhere on vacation thats great! Hope your not sick or something like that. Goodluck doing whatever you doing! Sebapon 22:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Good thing your healthy and editing again. I will be getting patapon 3 probably the 16 or 17 of april! A little bit latter but totally worth it. Help... I have finished the Patapon 3 minigame, I have code but how to use it? (Until 12 April) Mr.Axel 16:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Category page I just noticed that there are two almost identical category pages one is Patapon and the other is Patapon 1, they have exactly the same purpose. Should we delete one? Anytime Ironstar, anyhing else I'll bring it up okay. On another note, how can we vote for the best admin and when? I believe their going to do a poll, not sure, so are you going to nominate people? :O and the other admins will nominate people for the other awards? Oh okay, what did Spongefan2 mean when he said to User: Patagod "Make an interview" I thought you guys interviewed him not him you guys. I think you have noticed but you just put all the paragraphs together making the mochichichi page look a little to filled with info. Can I rollback this edit or are you going to fix this? I wasn't angry or anything I know accidents happen. What time zone are you in? Wow your in Alaska Time Zone GMT-10 and I am in Central Time Zone GMT -6 just a three hour difference Ups Sorry, your GMT - 8 and I'm GMT -5 (Same time zones though) I just found another two categories that are the same Zigoton and Zigotons one of them should go. And another thing we must delete the categorie patapon one by one on all the articles becouse someone will reestart the category if he sees that it does not exist and will want the category badges, I have started deleting them but it will take a lot of time going through all the pages New spoiler template How do you like it? I didn't change the picture, just the quote and the description. I got it. I finally got the 2 months badge. I doubt I'll be able to get the 100 days one. How have you been? Another Doble Category it's Units and Patapon Units. I am not sure if their doble but they sure do seem so. Oh umm...User: Kulkum and I did some category cleaning. Sebapon 23:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) PS- Join the Facebook group Patapedia so we can chat instead of sending messages Oh you have something against facebook? I do. Sebapon 23:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well good for you Ironstar, your one of the few left without a facebook I didn't have one untill recently because of the Patapedia group.Sebapon 23:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, Little Help? Can you please tell me how to do the little signature box, or is that an only admin thing? It would help to know. SuperheroPyokoraida 01:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Two thingies! First off, I bet you can't wait for Patapon 3, I'll send you some store info if I can. Second, exactly how do you become an administrator? Oops! I have a third, will you enter my Boss Contest? (look at my Blog for more info) Arespon 00:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon What's a bureaucat? Well, the title says it all. I hope you look at my contest! Arespon 00:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon o3o I see that you used my story huh? I have a picture of it in my gallery. What did you think of the contest? Arespon 00:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Ok I'll ask some others, Sebapon did say he'd look. I was gonna ask Rah Gashapon and Patagod. Good luck and have fun with Patapon 3! P.S. I'm also getting it, My Uberhero name will be Zeuspon or Makopon if you are gonna join me in a multiplayer game. Egapon? Yes, I have played it. I got nightmares that following night. Don't press Don! We have a plan! Hi there Ironstar We where thinking (Rah Gashapon and I) that we should split the work between eachother and we organized ourselves like this: Ironstar: Check up on the patapon 3 missions page (make sure they are in the right order). In case people make seperate articles with the misson add a little bit of the info to the Patapon 3 Mission article and set up a link to the Main article, update them etc... And you will help Rah Gashpon on the Patapon 3 Bosses page Rah Gashapon: Weapons, Check up o them make suer they are correct, etc... and bosses make links to the main articles of the bosses and add a little info on the patapon 3 Bosses page update etc... Sebapon: I will be doing the Units pages, Check thay have the correct names and stats etc... I am not telling you to restrict yourself to just editing on thouse pages (No way I could do that), but to be extra atentive to your assigned pages as we will with ours. That would be great dude! I'd be happy to help Rah Gashapon with the "Weapons section", and I also wouldn't mind doing the "Characters" and "Patapon 3 Tips" page. There has been a change, Spongefan2 will be doing the Bosses articles so don't worry about that Ironstar, or you Rah Gashapon. Kulkum, you can help on the Story character and Tips, we will ned lot's of help on the Patapon 3 Tips. Talk page archive. How do I make one? My talk page is quite long. Thanks,